


Hey Jude

by Bravelikesoldiers (1929)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short, Singing, subtle Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1929/pseuds/Bravelikesoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dean sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. Title taken from The Beatles' "Hey Jude."

The Impala was a holy place of Dean-song, Castiel thought as his charge drove along. Calloused hands tapped the steering wheel, head nodding, lips mumbling lyrics as Sam attempted to sleep in the passenger seat. Castiel was aware that Dean thought the loud electric guitar and impassioned wailing drowned out the hunter's own voice, and the angel was disinclined to inform Dean that this was not entirely true. At least, not to Castiel's ears. Dean's voice was by no means lilting and melodic, but full of salt and gravel, and that was beautiful in its own way. 

Outside the relative safety of the car, Dean sang rarely. Castiel couldn't fathom why - Dean's voice was wonderful - and he found himself hanging just around corners, listening hard to catch bittersweet memories floating on the air, years of blood and dirt trapped in Metallica and Led Zeppelin. Of course, Dean caught him eventually. 

Castiel's charge was drunk, and looser for it, voice smokier than ever thanks to the alcohol. Castiel sat contentedly, listening to Dean talk to Sam until the younger Winchester went to bed. Castiel opened his mouth to make idle conversation, but froze when Dean, still facing away, began to sing. 

It was a song that Castiel had never heard for himself, but one he recognized immediately, and he listened in quiet reverence as Dean sang his mother's lullaby, fingers peeling the label of his beer bottle absently. But before the song was anywhere near over, just as Dean's voice rose in "'And anytime you feel the pain'", he looked up. Castiel tensed guiltily as Dean's mouth snapped shut, expecting a scowl and a sharp reprimand, but Dean only smiled indulgently. "Hey Cas. Forgot you were there. We need to put a freakin' bell on you." 

His words were slurred slightly, but they warmed Castiel's borrowed heart, and the angel relaxed. "Sorry, Dean. I didn't want to interrupt you. You have a very nice voice," he offered tentatively. 

Dean regarded the angel quizzically. "Yeah? Should I serenade you, Cas?" He chuckled. 

Castiel hesitated only a heartbeat. "Please."

Dean looked surprised for a moment, but then his features softened again. Castiel watched as he parted his lips, taking a breath, and starting again where he'd left off, "'Hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder.'"

An enchantingly indeterminable amount of time later, Castiel swayed slightly as Dean's voice faded into the final na-na-na's, and the man grinned as he took a last swig of beer. "'M goin' to bed, Cas. Night." Dean's hand passed through Castiel's hair as he walked by, such a casual little ruffle that the angel started, but it felt fond and caring so he didn't really mind. 

And if Castiel sat there, smiling idiotically, until long after both Winchesters were fast asleep and dreaming - well, no one had to know.


End file.
